The present invention relates to a system for providing television schedule information, and more particularly to a television schedule information guide with capability for controlling access to television programs.
Systems are available for providing television schedule information to a user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. B1 4,706,121 (Young), provides a television schedule system and process. In one embodiment of Young, the television schedule information is provided on the user's television screen. The user may supply selection criteria which are utilized by the Young system to make program selections, and the like. In addition, Young discloses a system which controls a television receiver to allow for automatic selection of programs and the automatic, unattended recording of programs that are listed in the television schedule information guide. The automatic, unattended recording of programs is achieved by controlling a videotape recorder (VCR) or other recording device.